Dolor
by Aritou
Summary: .: Post-"Birth":. [Eso que sucedió cuando Tate se encontró tres pisos más abajo luego de que Violet lo echara de su vida—quiero decir, su muerte]. Ni a Hayden ni a Chad les agrada la idea de un psicópata llorón en el sótano.


**N/a:** Me tomó más de lo que pensé concluir esto, y admito que su final distó tanto del que imaginé en mi cabeza al comenzar a escribir, pero así debía ser, así lo siento.

 _Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

 **Dolor**

* * *

 **«¡** VETE!», ella le gritó, y lo siguiente que él supo es que se hallaba de pie en el sótano con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se llevó una mano al pecho porque le dolía y apretaba como si se tratara de una herida física. Tate nunca había sentido esto, el rechazo de la persona amada, toda la agonía de saber que nunca más podría estar con ella, que por su propia culpa estaba condenado a ser infeliz por toda la eternidad debido a actos irreparables ejecutados por él y nadie más que él.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—susurra bajito, hipando y moqueando, ahogado en un llano incontrolable que le sale desde el alma—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

—Oh, pobre pequeño Keats, llorando por su amada… A quien perdió por no tener los cojones suficientes.

No alza la mirada porque sabe que se trata de Hayden y no caerá en su provocación. Le da la espalda mientras intenta enjugarse las lágrimas.

—¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Comenzar a disparar o zambullirte en un charco de miseria mientras expresas tu congoja y autocompasión?

—Cállate, Hayden—aprieta los puños—. ¿No deberías estar intentando robar bebés?

—La zorra de tu madre se me ha adelantado—suelta con todo el desprecio que es capaz—. Así que básicamente es su culpa que yo esté aquí ahora mismo burlándome de tu dolor—hace una pausa deleitándose al ver el movimiento de sus hombros sacudirse por su llanto silencioso—. Tu chica te odia ahora… Oh, espera, que no es más tu chica.

Tate no puede soportarlo y se dobla hacia adelante, hincándose en el suelo y apoyando ambos puños sobre el hormigón. Los gemidos y lamentos se entrecortan con el nombre de Violet en ellos. Le duele tanto el pecho que quiere volver a morir. Las lágrimas no dejan de caer de sus ojos y desea ponerse a gritar, con la esperanza de que su voz logre alcanzarla allá arriba—en esa habitación que ahora parece tan prohibida—, y ella entonces decida perdonar todos sus pecados.

Otra voz se deja escuchar:

—Me doy cuenta que mi día no ha sido una completa mierda cuando puedo verte en este estado.

Chad. Tate aprieta la mandíbula y se muerde la lengua hasta hacerse sangre para no dejar escapar los sollozos que le raspan la garganta.

—Duele, ¿cierto? Que la persona que te amaba deje de hacerlo.

—Violet todavía me ama, me lo dijo—afirma con la voz estrangulada.

—Sí, _todavía_.

—Te dije que era una perra dura—menciona Hayden.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla de esa manera!

—También te dije que eres como una niñita. Un jodido marica.

—¡Oye!—exclama Chad—Más respeto al gremio, cariño.

Tate continúa llorando. Escucha al par discutir y se lleva las manos a la cabeza para tapar sus oídos y aprovechar de tirarse de los cabellos—el dolor físico ayuda un poco, pero no es suficiente. _«Violet, Violet, no me dejes, no, no…»_ , es todo en lo que puede pensar. Su ausencia es tan grande que se pregunta cómo demonios le hizo antes para existir sin ella a su lado, cuando no la conocía. Violet se le ha metido en la piel, bajo las uñas y muy dentro de las entrañas.

Siente que no puede respirar.

Es cuando Hayden pronuncia lo siguiente que Tate vuelve a prestar atención a su entorno:

—¿Qué tal si le matamos? Ya sabes, rematarle para que no sufra más.

—Solo se irá por un par de minutos.

—Lo que sea para dejar de escucharlo, mierda.

Tate jadea y se gira hacia ellos, raspando las rodillas de sus jeans contra el suelo.

—S-Sí, ¡sí! ¡Háganlo! —gimotea hacia Hayden—¡Mátenme! ¡Mátenme ahora!

Ella y Chad cruzan miradas.

—Cuánto entusiasmo—se burla este, con su siempre sardónica ceja alzada.

—Venga, propuestas—anima la mujer fantasma—. Yo digo que le cortemos el pene hasta que se desangre. Total, no piensa utilizarlo más…

—Interesante idea—menciona Chad pero no está prestándole atención realmente, se encuentra mirando a Tate a los ojos; odia a este pequeño psicópata, a este monstruo que le mató a sangre fría, sin ningún remordimiento, y que en la actualidad se arrastra patéticamente como un cachorro por una melancólica chiquilla que ahora mismo está muy lejos de sus posibilidades, y eso es algo que Chad va aprovechar a su favor—: Yo, sin embargo, me inclino por esto.

En tan solo dos zancadas, se planta frente a él y le patea la cara con sus costosos zapatos _Gucci_. Chad ha pateado traseros antes, así como ahora es una Martha Stewart con pene, en su momento le tocó defenderse de los bravucones de su escuela que le agredían solo por su manera de hablar—estúpidos adolescentes homofóbicos iguales al tipo que se encuentra ahora bajo la suela de su zapato. Chad aprieta el talón contra el estómago y se regodea por los espasmos de Tate.

—¿Duele? —se trata de una pregunta retórica en esta ocasión. Se pone de cuclillas para recrearse en su miseria: Tate tiene los ojos entornados y resuella mientras calientes lágrimas le empapan el rostro y mocos salen de su nariz. Es un espectáculo lamentable—¿Qué tal esto? —lleva ambas manos a su cuello y aprieta gradualmente—Intentaste matarme de esta forma, ¿te acuerdas? Mirándome a los ojos sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. ¿Acaso crees que Violet volverá a creer en tus mentiras? ¿Que has cambiado? ¿Que lo sientes? _Por favor._

Tate jadea por el esfuerzo y de manera instintiva lleva sus propias manos a las muñecas de Chad. La sangre le resbala de la comisura de los labios, Chad le ha pateado cerca de la boca, lastimándole las encías.

—Dejará de amarte eventualmente.

—¡N-No!

— _Oh, sí._ Se dedicará a ignorarte por toda la eternidad.

—E-Ella…

—Y, si hay un poco de suerte, conseguirá a alguien mejor. ¿Un nuevo inquilino, quizás?

— _¡V-Violet!_

—Se enamorará de nuevo, tal vez yo mismo le haga el favor y lo asesine para ella. Entonces podrán estar juntos para siempre—Tate patalea y rasguña sus brazos—. Podrás oírlos follar por toda la casa, me aseguraré de ello. Hasta puede te dejen mirar, a ti, pequeño pervertido, igual que todas las veces que la miraste a escondidas mientras se cambiaba de ropa o mientras se duchaba. Eres tan patético.

—Y tú eres _tan_ jodidamente cruel—acusa Hayden a su espalda, pero en realidad está sonriendo—. ¿Cuándo vas a matarle?

Chad presiona con más fuerza su cuello—la delicada nuez aplastada bajo su palma—hasta que el rostro del muchacho se encuentra morado, con venas brotando por su frente, incapaz de responder nada más, gimiendo de pena.

Entonces lo suelta.

—¿Qué carajos haces? —cuestiona la mujer.

—Hay peores cosas que la muerte, cariño, lo sé muy bien y sé que tú igualmente lo sabes—se pone de pie sin despegar la mirada de Tate—. Es hora de que Norman Bates Jr. lo sepa también.

Tate ahora es un despojo de brazos y piernas. Encogido en posición fetal, se dedica a llorar mientras presiona sus manos vueltas puños contra su rostro, su cuerpo se sacude violentamente con cada gimoteo; balbucea cosas que ninguno de los otros dos logra comprender del todo, pero suenan a Violet siendo suya por siempre y para siempre.

La voz de Hayden es plana cuando dice:

—Está sufriendo.

—Lo está—concuerda Chad.

No hay aspereza esta vez en sus actitudes, tan solo constatan un hecho. Hayden se pregunta si esto finalmente conseguirá que el corazón de Tate se vuelva completamente negro y su alma de poeta termine por corromperse y desintegrarse. Chad, por su parte, calcula cuánto tiempo le tomará a la ingenua Violet perdonarle.

(En el fondo, sabe que no puede culparla).

Ambos desaparecen en silencio. Entonces Tate se pone a gritar.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
